Nuestra Boda
by Yuniko Miakani-chan
Summary: es el dia de su boda y ellos estan recordando esos dulces momentos Naruhina capitulo final arriba
1. El comienzo de nuestro amor

Este es otro de mis fics ((inner: como siempre, te inspirastes en una canción de gackt – san ¿verdad? ¬¬U))

No, te equivocas inner-chan, este se me ocurrió al leer un fic, pero ya los dejo

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia ((inner: si no Naruto y Hinata serian novios)) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: esto no contiene ni lemon ni ese tipo de escenas

Ahora si comenzamos

Era una hermosa mañana en konoha, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, todo era tan hermoso ese sábado, muchas personas estaban felices, otras maldiciendo su vida y su suerte, pues esa misma tarde se celebraría la unión de dos personas, de dos vidas, dos corazones que se amaban

Esas dos personas eran la tímida Hinata Hyuuga y el hiperactivo ninja Naruto Uzumaki, que después de 3 años de ser novios tuvieron esa decisión

La novia se encontraba en la gigantesca mansión de los Hyuuga, haciendo los arreglos finales de su hermoso vestido color blanco con bordados de flores y pensando en el día que naruto le pidió que fuera su novia, de una forma algo romántica y melancólica

-------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------

Ese día hinata había regresado de una peligrosa misión en la que casi había muerto, pero afortunadamente había regresado con bien y con unas ganas enormes de ver a su rubio adorado, pero primero tenía que ir a su casa a descansar, después de todo, desde la misión exitosa de traer a sasuke ellos dos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos y, además, Hinata ya no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba tanto cuando estaba con naruto.

"talvez mañana pueda verlo" dijo hinata algo animada por la idea, así que mejor se decidió a darse un baño y dormir

estaba muy cansada, pero no conseguía pegar el ojo por más que quisiera así que mejor decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, salio de su hogar con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido pues si la descubrían saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa, seguramente, recibiría una gran reprimenda de parte de su padre

Cuando por fin consiguió salir, se fue a dar un paseo por aquel parque cerca de la salida de konoha

Las flores de sakura danzaban mientras caían al suelo, en aire se olía el suave y dulce aroma de las flores, todo esto acompañado de la suave luz de la luna, que, tenuemente iluminaba todo el parque; todo un digno espectáculo para la vista

Hinata contemplaba embelezada, cuando de pronto se escuchan llantos en el corazón del mismo parque. Hinata, como buena shinobi, decide ir a investigar quien es el responsable de esos sollozos

Empieza a caminara directo al centro cuando de pronto nota una figura…es…es…naruto

Hinata no cabía en su asombro, como podía ser naruto esa persona que lloraba con desesperación, lentamente se acerco hacia el y le dijo con mucha suavidad y ternura

"na…naruto-kun…. ¿que…que…es lo que pasa?"

"¡¡OH¿Hinata-chan?..¿E…eres...Tu?...yo pensé que tu…que tu…"

"¿Qué yo que…naruto-kun?"

"bien es que ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa, para decirte algo muy importante, pero, tu padre me dijo que tu habías muerto en una misión" naruto corrió de inmediato a abrazarla "me alegro que estés bien" naruto se seco las lagrimas y le dedico una sonrisa tierna a hinata, ala que esta se sonrojo, después puso una cara seria

"si…lamentablemente oto-san había recibido esa información porque estaba muy mal herida, pero gracias a Sakura-san me recupere, pe…pero ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?

Naruto titubeo un poco y luego se sonrojo "pues veras hinata yo te he querido decir algo desde hace algún tiempo…es que…desde que nos hicimos amigos ha pasado mucho tiempo y, en ese tiempo…yo…yo…"

"si naruto-kun…"

Yo me…me…ENAMORE DE TI " dijo naruto con la cara igual que un tomate maduro " y me preguntaba si querías ser… ya sabes…mi novia"

"pues yo…yo… si naruto-kun seria un honor ser tu novia, por que… te amo"

Los dos se miraron dulcemente, mientras iban acercando sus labios a los del otro

"Hinata"

"Naruto"

Cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un bello y dulce beso, el único testigo de su amor era la luna, que, tenuemente iluminaba y plasmaba ese hermoso beso que se consumaba bajo las hojas de sakura que danzaban a su alrededor…

----------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Espero que le haya gustado, espero que deje reviews, para seguir haciendo este fic, aun que cortito muy romántico, les advierto de una vez que van a ser unos 3 o 4 capítulos máximo y que no se cuando lo vaya a continuar ((inner: pero si me dejan unos 10 reviews lo continuo mas rapido ))

¬.¬ Otra vez tu de fisgona ¿verdad? Pero bueno espero 5 o 6 reviews para continuar, no 10 como dice mi inner

Recuerden

NARUHINA 4ever

sayonara


	2. primera cita

**PRIMERA CITA**

-esa vez me encanto mucho la forma en que naru-kun me dijo que me amaba, nunca lo olvidare- dijo hinata con una cara muy feliz y soñadora

--------------------EN LA RESIDENCIA UCHIHA---------------------------

No lo podía creer, su mejor amigo-rival lo había invitado a hacer los preparativos para su traje de novio negro ((inner: de seguro se vería monisimo así )), talvez Sakura había obligado al Uchiha a invitar a Naruto a su casa, pues desde que Naruto y Hinata se volvieron novios, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno habían contraído nupcias y ahora la peli-rosa estaba esperando un bebe ((inner: pero ya no hablemos mas de Sakura y Sasuke, mejor continuemos con Naruto ¬¬))

El rubio estaba recordando aquella vez que salieron por primera vez, a el le había tocado hacer la comida…

FLASH BACK

Ese era un maravilloso día en konoha, el sol brillaba y los pajarillos cantaban y había salido un arco iris con un duende y su olla de oro y muchas hadas y mariposa alrededor ((inner: ¬¬ X no exageres)) bien todos eran muy felices y ese día nuestro querido rubio había acordado reunirse con su amada peli- azul y como trato justo cada quien iba a llevar algo para el día de campo, a Naruto le toco llevar la comida y a Hinata le había tocado llevar la casa de campaña, una mesa y otras cosas que se necesitaran

Así pues los dos se encontraron en el puente ((inner: donde a veces se reunía el equipo 7)) y de ahí se fueron a una colina cercana donde había un hermoso lago y se sentaron a comer.

Cuando Naruto saco la comida esta era: unas bolas de arroz todas quemadas, el te mas amargo de todo Japón, una carne llena de mosquitos y otras desagradables cosas que harían vomitar a cualquiera que las comiera ((inner: ¿quien en su sano juicio comería comida hecha por Naruto?))

-sabes Hinata, a mi no se me da bien esto de cocinar y solo pude hacer esto, creo que será mejor ir a comer a Ichiraku por que si no talvez te enfermes-

- N…no te preocupes Na…Naruto-kun, iremos a comprar algo de comida al supermercado y te enseñare a cocinar como un experto-

-¡¿de verdad Hinata-chan?!- pregunto Naruto muy animado por la propuesta de Hinata, esa en verdad era una buena idea, una buena forma de pasar mas tiempo con Hinata y aprender algo muy útil.

-claro Naruto-kun…me encantaría- dijo la tímida y linda Hyuuga, algo sonrojada y a la vez feliz

-entonces vamos Hinata, si no no encontraremos lo necesario-

Los dos se fueron corriendo al supermercado más cercano y compraron ingredientes para hacer un pastel de fresas

-bien Naru-kun, vamos a empezar por mezclar la harina, los huevos y la leche en un pequeño recipiente-

-mmm…Hinata… ¿debe quedar así?- pregunto Naruto algo angustiado por la respuesta de Hinata

-veamos… ¡claro Naru-kun! Te esta quedando muy bien- dijo Hinata feliz de que el rubio estuviera aprendiendo tan rápido –el segundo paso para hacer el pastel es…-

Al cabo de un rato Naruto y Hinata terminaron el pastel de fresa, que se veía exquisito y olía delicioso, no tardaron en empezar a comérselo, pero cuando Naruto iba por la tercera rebanada de pastel, se encontró con una niña pequeña llorando en medio del bosque

Hinata fue a ver que era lo que pasaba…

-dime…pequeña y tus padres ¿Dónde están? ¿Estas perdida?- dijo la oji-perla muy tierna y suavemente a la pequeña

-no se…estaba jugando con mi mama y de repente se fue- le dijo la niña a Hinata entre sollozos

-no te preocupes te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu mama…pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Yuki, pero ¿tu como te llamas extraña? – dijo Yuki desconfiando de la peli-azulada

-me llamo Hinata, pero ven vamos a conocer a Naruto, el es una persona muy especial para mi que además me cae muy bien, espero que a ti también te agrade-

Las dos chicas llegaron a donde estaba Naruto y Hinata se lo presento a Yuki.

Después de un rato de platicar y comer pastel los chicos llevaron a la pequeña a buscar a su mama, cuando por fin la encontraron la pequeña Yuki le pidió permiso a su madre para permanecer un rato mas en el parque con sus nuevos amigos, a lo que su madre le contesto que si.

Los tres pasaron el mejor día de sus vidas pues jugaron, pasearon, comieron muchas golosinas y, lo más importante, se divirtieron como nunca.

Yuki y Hinata jugaban en la colina a las cocineras con algunos pequeños platos y vasos de plástico, mientras Naruto las observaba a lo lejos y pensaba…

-_me pregunto si algún día Hinata y yo nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo o hija, ojala que si y que se parezca a Hinata-_ se decía el rubio con alegría mientras una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara

-bien Yuki-chan es hora de ir a casa- le decía Hinata a la pequeña niña

-esta bien pero prométeme que me invitaras de nuevo a jugar aquí al parque-

-tengo una mejor idea, que tal si la próxima semana te invito al parque de diversiones junto con Naruto-kun, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho-

-esta bien Hinata one-sama (hermana en japonés) – dijo muy entusiasmada la pequeña Yuki

-vamos chicas es hora de irnos, de seguro tu madre te esta esperando Yuki-chan- dijo Naruto amablemente

Los tres se fueron del parque muy contentos y cantando alguna canción de las que enseñan en el jardín de niños.

Naruto fue a acompaña a Hinata a su casa, pues ya era algo tarde y cuando se despidieron Naruto le dijo algo muy tierno y romántico a Hinata…

-ojala que algún día tengamos una hija así, para consentirla, pero bueno adiós Hinata hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Naruto- dijo Hinata muy animada por las palabras de Naruto…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Quien iba a decir que mi sueño de casarme con Hinata se iba a volver verdad- dijo Naruto muy animado

-vamos usuratoncachi si no Hinata dirá que la has dejado plantada-

-no me apresures Sasuke teme, ya voy- contesto el rubio algo molesto…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Bien espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews

Recuerden

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara

PD: visiten mi profile y denle clic en mi otra historia llamada "Mi dulce Angel"

Esta buena ((inner: ¬¬ es lo que tu dices)) bien pero de todos modos no les cuesta nada pasar a ver ahora si

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	3. capitulo sorpresa

**------------------capitulo 3-----------------**

-_Si qué gran recuerdo, que bien que la pequeña__ Yuki__ va a ser mi pajecito__, aunque ya haya pasado 3 años de eso, aun es muy pequeña tiene solo 6 años, como me gustaría tener una hija así con mi querido Naruto-_ pensó Hinata con mucha alegría, esa idea no le parecía tan mala

-nee-chan! Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras- Le grito Hanabi desde la escalera

-¡ya voy!-

Hinata salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras con su hermoso vestido, su hermana la abrazo muy emocionada y casi llorando, la felicito y las dos se subieron a la hermosa carroza blanca tirada por caballos para llegar a la iglesia con mucha clase

-Hanabi-

-¿sí?-

-¿invitaste a Shino? – le dijo Hinata interrogante a su hermana menor

-claro ¿Cómo no lo voy a invitar si él es mi novio? Deberás hermana que a veces eres muy despistada-

-si es que estaba pensando en el día que Naruto me propuso matrimonio- comento Hinata con una mirada feliz y soñadora

-¿me podrías contar? Es que nadie me ha querido decir sobre ese día- le dijo Hanabi suplicante

-Bien déjame contarte-

------------FLASH BACK-------------------

Ese día Naruto y Hinata habían salido a una fiesta que habían hecho los esposos Uchiha en conmemoración del cumpleaños número 23 de Sasuke, pero tras una estupidez de la puta de Karin, Hinata había salido corriendo de la fiesta y Naruto fue a alcanzarla hasta llegar a un viejo árbol en el que estaba Hinata agachada con la cabeza entre las piernas y en eso Naruto la levanto y le dijo:

-lo siento Hinata, pero la estúpida de Karin se emborracho y por equivocación me beso a mí en lugar de Sasuke- le dijo Naruto muy lentamente

- No lo creo, es mas pienso que tú fuiste el que la beso- grito Hinata molesta

-no…tu…tú te equivocas, sino ¿crees que estaría contigo?, claro que no si yo hubiera comenzado esa estupidez seguiría en la fiesta y no aquí contigo, porque yo te amo Hinata y tú lo sabes- contesto Naruto triste por las palabras de su querida y dulce Hinata, en verdad le habían dolido esas palabras tan duras ((inner: digo… ¿a quién no le dolería algo así?? ÒÓ T.T))

-Lo siento Naruto, creo que me deje llevar por mi tristeza y mi dolor, creo que no te merezco-

-no digas eso Hinata…¡¡es verdad!! Tengo una sorpresa para ti!!- grito el oji-azul muy emocionado

_-¿Qué es¿Acaso es un regalo?- _se preguntaba la Hyuuga muy curiosa de lo que le podría regalar su amado chico zorro

-planeaba dártelo mañana, pero creo que ahora es el momento más adecuado-

Naruto se arrodillo a los pies de Hinata y del bolso de su traje saco una pequeña cajita negra, de ella saco un pequeño anillo de oro con un zafiro de un azul hermoso e impresionante, casi se podía comparar con la mirada de Naruto y al reverso estaban grabadas unas palabras "Hinata Uzumaki"

La susodicha estaba atónita, no sabía que decir, tenía tantas cosa en su cabeza y tantos sentimientos entrecruzados en su corazón que no tenia palabras, aunque quisiera decir algo su garganta no se lo permitía.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que Naruto lo rompió…

-Se que no soy el más adecuado para ti y si por eso no quieres aceptar yo lo entenderé- le dijo Naruto a Hinata con una lagrima a punto de caer de sus azules y cristalinos ojos

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Hinata lo detiene de la manga y le dice muy feliz y entusiasmada

– sabes, yo he sufrido por mi clan y por el destino que me toco de ser la heredera del mismo, cuando los dos comenzamos nuestra relación me olvide de eso y de mi padre pero ahora que puedo ser feliz, ese mismo problema se vuelve a interponer…pero solo tengo algo que hacer…¡¡AL DIABLO EL CLAN!!, si ,si acepto ser tu esposa y dejar de ser una Hyuuga, para convertirme en Uzumaki Hinata la esposa del sannin y próximo Hokage de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki- grito Hinata muy emocionada tal y como lo hace Naruto

Naruto solo se quedo algo asustado y en trance, para después despertar y decir: -que bien ¿Cuándo será?-

-no lo sé hay que ir y hablar con mi padre y…-

-sabes Hinata mejor regresemos a la fiesta y luego hablamos de eso ¿sí?- comento Naruto algo nervioso de la idea de Hinata ((inner¿Quién no se pondría nervioso de hablar con Hiashi y más si es sobre ese tema? Pobre Naruto, la que le espera…))

- está bien Naruto, pero en verdad tenemos que hablar con mi padre-

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------

-¡sugoi¿en verdad paso eso nee-chan?-

-pues…si

------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO 3----------

Les agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar reviews en este humilde fic bueno Sayo… ((Inner: espera yuni-chan, hay algo importante que salió de último minuto ¿me dejas anunciarlo?)) ¬¬X claro

((Inner: pues verán debido a que iba a ser un fic corto y esta idiota lo va alargar con tanto rodeo y cuento, se hará un capitulo 2 en 1, yo pensé que sería el próximo, pero mi secretaria me acaba de informar que debido a un error se adelanto y este será un capi 2 en 1))

Bien debido a la incompetencia de mi inner, el capitulo sigue así que…

-----------------------CAPITULO 4--------------------------------

Naruto estaba muy nervioso esperando afuera de la iglesia con los demás invitados y amigos a que el padre les diera la indicación de entrar, en ese momento recordó ese duro momento, el más duro que había vivido durante su vida, aun más duro que cuando Sasuke se fue y ese era cuando ((inner: chachachachan))…tuvo que…hablar con Hiashi (caída estilo anime por parte de yuni-chan)

------------------FLASH BACK----------------

Ese ambiente estaba matándolo, el aire parecía cada vez más pesado, el lugar de por sí ya era un tanto tétrico y se volvió aun mas con los ojos de Hiashi y Neji observando cada movimiento que asi, lo analizaban, estudiaba y demás, eso y el silencio sepultural lo hacían sentir muy incomodo, hasta que una pequeña voz rompió el hielo, para bien o para mal…

-y bien ¿cuándo es la boda, hermana¿Cuántos hijo quieren tener¿Crees que serán lindos o serán igual de feos que tu novio? ((inner: el tuyo esta peor -.-U)) ¿podre ser su madrina?- dijo Hanabi, como tratando de mejorar la situación, pero hacia lo contrario en vez de mejorarla la seguía empeorando cada vez mas y mas

-es cierto ¿en verdad desean unir sus vidas? Esta no es una decisión a la ligera Hinata, el matrimonio es algo muy serio y a mí no me gustaría que este idiota te dejara por la primera falda y piernas jóvenes que viera, recuerda que fue alumno de Jiraiya-sama y a él no se le conoce precisamente por su buena reputación…-

- no se preocupe señor, yo no haría eso nunca-

-¡¡tú te callas yo estoy hablando con mi hija!! Renacuajo!! ((Inner: cuanto cariño ¿verdad?)) (Para quien no entienda eso es un sarcasmo)

-padre yo sé lo que hago, ya no soy la niña miedosa que siempre estaba débil y tenía miedo de todo, yo ahora soy una mujer y he decidido casarme con Naruto, nos des tu bendición o no- le contesto Hinata muy decidida a su padre

-_Hinata, creo que al fin te has hecho fuerte, me alegro por ti…hija __mia_ bien si así lo quieres, así será, yo les ayudare con la fiesta y los demás gastos- les contesto Hiashi muy serio

-gracias querido suegro, le agradezco mucho…-

-¡¡cállate renacuajo de mier…coles por la tarde y tú que no llegas ni siquiera muestras seña y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la puerta- la música interrumpió a Hiashi y en ese momento todos se pusieron a bailar hasta el mismo padre de Hinata

Ese fue un momento que jamás olvidaría y que algún día le contaría a sus hijos…

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------

Si pero que momentos tan lindos

En ese momento llego la carroza en donde venia Hinata junto con su hermana Hanabi, pero Sakura metió a Naruto a la iglesia, para que no pudiera verla

-espera, se paciente Naruto-

-------------FIN DEL CAPITULO 4-------------------

El próximo capítulo es el final T-T T-T pero les advierto que va a tardar un poco, pues necesito de toda la ayuda de mi musa y de mi inner para hacer un capitulo muy bueno, pero en lo que esperan por qué no se dan una pasadita por mi otro fic que es también NaruHina "Mi Dulce Ángel" y me dejan reviews

Sayonara

Y recuerde NARUHINA 4ever

Y dejen reviews, que nada les cuesta

Solo aprieta a mi amiguito de abajo que dice "go"


	4. Final, adios a todos TT

Espero que les guste este capitulo, me esforcé mucho para sacarlo y ojala que dejen muchos reviews

NUESTRA BODA

CAPITLO FINAL T-T

Si todo era en verdad muy hermoso, los invitados y amigos de Naruto y Hinata habían llegado, todos sus viejos amigos y compañeros estaban ahí

El novio (ósea Naruto) estaba muy ansioso, pues su amada Hinata no había llegado, hasta que de pronto todos empezaron decir "ahí viene" otros más decían "es tan hermosa" y Naruto solo estaba nervioso, hasta que la novia entro a la iglesia, en verdad que se había puesto más hermosa que nunca y Naru quedo hipnotizado

Hinata llevaba un vestido blanco muy largo de atrás y sin tirantes, con unas hermosas flores rosa pastel bordadas de la parte de adelante del vestido, tenía el cabello de lado, recogido por un hermoso pasador de mariposa color blanco y claro está con su velo para conservar la tradición

La música comenzó a tocar ((inner: ya la típica para las bodas, las que se ven en las pelis)) y Hinata comenzó a avanzar al lado de su padre, que tenía un aspecto de casi llorar porque su hija se iba a casar ((inner: y no precisamente porque la quisiera mucho, sino por con QUIEN se iba a casar))

Cuando al fin Hinata y su padre llegaron junto a Naruto, Hiashi Hyuuga le dijo a este…

-Cuídala bien, Naruto ella es mi mayor tesoro y si la haces sufrir te juro que te aniquilare ¿entendiste, gusano? –

-no se preocupe señor, yo daré mi vida por ella y no la hare sufrir nunca- le contesto Naruto muy decididamente

-entonces que asi sea-

Naruto se puso junto a Hinata y la misa comenzó

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir…

Todo siguió, hasta el momento crucial…

-Naruto Uzumaki aceptas a Hinata Hyuuga como tú esposa para honrarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el padre muy tranquilamente

-claro que si-

-Hinata Hyuuga aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo para honrarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-si-

-lo que dios unió que el hombre no lo separe, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Naruto y Hinata se dieron un tierno beso que duro solo unos segundos, pero que hizo que la iglesia estallara en aplausos

Después pasaron a la mansión Hyuuga, para el banquete, todo el jardín estaba lleno de las más hermosas flores que Hinata había plantado desde hace unos meses, claro con la ayuda de sus amigas Sakura, Ino y Tenten

Todos comieron y se divirtieron mucho ese día, excepto Chouji, que le dio una indigestión por comer demasiado, pero aun con eso todo se la pasaron muy bien, los novios estaban que no cabían se la alegría, estaban mucho muy felices

Después de unas 5 horas todos los invitados se fueron y Hinata y Naruto se alistaron para irse

Los dos salieron del lugar y se subieron a la carroza para poder ir al barco que los esperaba para irse de luna de miel a las islas de Hawai ((inner: TT los envidio))

Los dos eran muy felices, pues al fin podían estar juntos y por toda la vida

Ambos veían el atardecer desde el barco y bajo el último rayo de astro rey se dieron un largo y tierno beso

--------------10 años después-------

Felicidades Naruto ya eres Hokage- le dijo muy alegre Tsunade a el Kitsune que estaba muy feliz de haber logrado su sueño

-iré a avisarle a Hinata-chan y a mi querida Yuna-chan-

Naruto salió corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage y fue directo a su viejo apartamento, que había crecido con el tiempo y desde que su pequeña hija había nacido era más grande, pero bueno fue y le informo a su familia

-felicidades Naruto-kun, es decir Hokage-sama- dijo la peli-azulada

-gracias Hinata-chan y ¿cómo está la pequeña Yuna?-pregunto el rubio

-dormida, desde que llego de la academia se durmió, dice que Iruka-sensei es muy duro con ella, pero siempre le digo que intente ser menos traviesa y tal vez así Iruka-sensei sea menos duro con ella-

-ja,ja,ja me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño- se rio muy divertido el oji-azul

-vamos a despertarla, sino luego no nos dejara dormir-

-bien-

Los dos se acercaron a un pequeño cuarto donde dormía una pequeña niña de unos 8 años con el cabello color azabache, con la piel muy blanca y los ojo azules al igual que su padre

Se despertó y justo cuando vio a Naruto, le brinco encima y le grito:

-papi¿Qué me trajiste de tu misión en el país de la roca?- pregunto emocionada la pequeña

-te traje una sorpresa¿Qué crees que dijo tu abuela Tsunade?-

-¡¿Qué dijo mi abuela?! Dime por favor papi- pregunto aun mas emocionada la pequeña Yuna

-me nombro el Hokage de Konoha- le contesto muy feliz su padre

-¡¡¡sugoi!!!-

-Yuna¿quieres ir a casa de tus tíos Sakura y Sasuke, para jugar con Suichi y Hikaru?-

-claro, Hikaru me debe la revancha de la vez que jugamos gato-

-bien te llevare-

-----------cuando regresaron------

Naru-kun tengo algo que decirte- comento algo nerviosa la Hyuuga a su esposo

-dime, yo te escucho-

-es que ya no va ser solo Yuna, tu y yo…es que…yo…estoy embarazada…tengo 3 meses-

-Hinata, ahora si soy el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, no del universo entero, que bueno que ya tendré otro bebe- grito Naruto muy emocionado

-qué bueno que te agrado la noticia, pero quisiera que recordáramos de nuevo **NUESTRA BODA…**

---------------fin TT --------------------

T-T, T-T, por fin termine este fic, que en verdad me lleno hizo que me desbloqueara pare seguir con mi otro fic, pero aun así estoy muy feliz de lo que fue mi fic y estoy muy contenta porque muchas personas dejaron un review, a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no de todos modos GRACIAS de todo corazón

He aquí los que comentaron:

Neon, Hinatahyuga01, okramuk, mari8876, -ktara92-, always mssb, Obmitraide, keri01, Jr., otaner, Ed093, domini-13 y Nahomy

Se los agradezco mucho y espero que les haya gustado

Sayonara


End file.
